To the Future Mr and Mrs
by prisciletti
Summary: It's late at night at LG and Will invites Diane for a toast. Set after 4x19. Diane/Will friendship, McHart


_**Notes:**_ _After 10 years, I decided to write again. Blame McHart for being irresistible. This is my third fanfic so please, be kind :) T_ _hank you marysunshine81 for the amazing BETA!_

* * *

"Can I come in?" Diane raised her eyes to find her best friend and partner leaning against the doorframe, holding a bottle of champagne, two glasses and wearing a huge smile.

She was having a busy day and wasn't even close to finishing the paperwork on her desk. The Florrick team's meeting earlier that morning, the one about her future as a Supreme Court justice was the main reason for the huge mess on her schedule. Other appointments, important meetings, phone calls, everything had been delayed. She was not sure what time it was, but she knew it was late enough as the office was quieter than usual.

What Diane did not understand was why her partner looked so happy. She couldn't remember if he had been in court that day or if they had a big case that week. Strangely enough, her personal life was the one in the spotlight those days and she didn't know how to deal with that.

She knew one thing though, Will offering her alcohol only meant good news. They had this silent agreement that every time they won a battle in court or within the firm, they would drink together. This time though she had absolutely no idea why he was there, willing to share with her whatever news he had.

"Sure," she moved her hand, offering him silently the seats in front of her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, glancing briefly at the bottle.

Will walked in her office but turned to her sofa, putting both glasses on the table in front of him. "I think we need to make a toast." He was probably enjoying the confused look on her face as he walked in. He opened the champagne and started to pour the liquid.

"You know, I was here earlier this morning. I wanted to share the good news about the Clive Case"

"The Clive Case? The 33 million dollar case against the St. Mary's Hospital?" How could she forget? She mentally kicked herself for being so distracted that week. The judgeship scenario was and her father's horrible past revelation were taking its toll on her. On the other hand, she thanked whatever Gods for bringing Kurt back to her life in such a difficult time.

He shook his head positively "We won".

Diane stared at Will, her mouth hanging open as she heard the news. She could not believe. "Really? Wow, that was unexpected." She was stunned with the turnout of the case, which made her laugh out loud. It had looked like a lost case last time she'd checked. Maybe Kalinda…

"Kalinda worked her magic," he confirmed her suspicions. "She discovered that the anesthetist on duty had a long history with the AA and missed the all group meetings in the last three months. He injected the wrong dosage, which made Amanda feel the pain she reported feeling during the last 30 minutes of the chirurgy." Diane could hear from his voice how happy he was with the case's conclusion.

"I think you are right," she said nodding, "this deserves a toast". She raised herself from her chair, crossing the room towards him.

"But that's not the reason for our toast," Will shook his head, sounding serious. She knew he was up to something and was obviously enjoying this too much for her taste.

"No?" Diane stopped in front of him, taking the glass he offered.

"Nope," he smirked at her and continued, "Anyway, as I mentioned before, I came to your office around noon to tell you about one of the best news of the last six months, if not in the last year, and I've learned that you had already left for lunch."

She had indeed. Kurt had called saying he had been on his way to pick her up. It had been too sudden and she only had 10 minutes to get ready. Another reason for the mess on her schedule. She loved and hated his surprises. She hated how he made her feel irrational and giddy, do things without thinking about the consequences. But all those decisions she made were worth it. Besides, they promised each other to spend more time together from now on, since the big plan involved staying together for the rest of their lives.

Diane raised her eyebrows at Will for the second time that night. She had no idea what he was getting at. Or rather, she did not want to speculate why he was wearing that ridiculous smile on his face that didn't seem to go away. The mischievous five-year-old kid look didn't exactly mean good news.

"Can you imagine how shocked I was when I learnt from somebody else that you were out for lunch with your fiancé?" Will allowed the corner of his mouth to turn into the slightest smile.

Diane closed her eyes, expecting the endless future mocking that that piece of information had initiated.

"Oh, God, here we go," she drank the champagne in one go, while hearing his chuckle. She showed him her empty glass and he took it as a silent request to fill it up one more time.

"I had no idea you were seeing each other again! I suspected it, since the Sweeney trial, but I thought you were just having fun." He poured more liquid while staring at her. She knew it was just the beginning. "Wait...Should I also mention that the Sweeney trial ended 4 days ago?" he completed, casting a sideway glance at her.

"Better not, for your own sake," she didn't want to give in. Being in disadvantage in this ridiculous game already made her blood boil. She felt like a gazelle in the savannah, ready to be killed by hunters.

When he poured himself more champagne, she realized he was drinking as much as she was. _Good,_ if she was doomed to finish this night with a headache, so was he. "I should at least have been informed of what was going on!" he faked being hurt, "I mean, since I'm the best man…"

Diane laughed a full throaty honest laugh for the first time that night. "Who said you are the best man?" She was smiling at him, standing in full Diane Lockhart pose, with one hand holding the half-full glass, and the other on her hip.

"Hey, did you forget that it was me who introduce you two?" He had a good memory, she had to admit. Normally that asset worked to her advantage, but not at that moment. "And you betrayed me. I thought we had a pact, that we have a similar opinion on marriage".

"Right, you told me more than once he distracted me too much," she added, proving both of them that she also had a good memory. "And I never said that! _You_ said you didn't understand marriage, not me". She took a long sip, smiling over the top of the glass at him.

"Have you guys set up a date yet?" Will changed the subject, raising one eyebrow slightly, assuming a mocking tone.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." They had already set up a date, in 5 months' time. She didn't want to give him more material for his little stand up show. "Besides, we agreed to get married in civil court. We don't want anybody there. No party or anything, just the two of us."

"You mean, _you_ decided to get married in civil court," he pointed it out, because he knew her, he knew her so well. Diane looked back at him, with a wry smile. She was tough enough not to give in. "You don't want anybody there? Really?" When he didn't get a single reaction from her, he continued. "Ok, Ok... But we will have dinner together, the three of us. This will be on me. We have to celebrate somehow. And I don't take no for an answer"

"Fair enough, it's a deal," she smirked at him. At that time, she had lost count of how many times she had refilled her glass with the gold sparkling liquid. It was getting better and better.

Without taking his eyes off her, Will drank once again. He was smiling at her differently and for the first time that night, his face looked sincere. "You're glowing, you know"

"I am not!" Diane almost choked due to his comment. _How dare he? How absurd!_

Will looked her up and down for a long moment, as if sizing her up. "Yes you are! It's not a bad thing though. You look good," he mentioned, saying the last word slower than usual.

"Shut up" she smacked him on the forearm, but couldn't hide her half grin.

For a minute, he looked deadly serious. His voice lowered a bit when he continued "Hey, I hate to point this out, but have you thought about the impact it will have on your campaign?" He sounded sincerely worried about her future. "The liberal Supreme Court candidate and her secessionist future husband. This could be painful, you know."

"Yes I did. Truth is, I don't give a damn about it. Let them think what they want." She decided to be honest. Yes, she was in love and she didn't care if somebody else could see it written all over her face. She also knew that Will had never seen her so "distracted" because of a guy other than Kurt McVeigh before.

"My, my... Who knew I would live to see the day the famous Diane Lockhart head over heels in love with a republican cowboy," he pointed out, drinking deeply. She lowered her head, trying to hide the huge smile that insisted on showing and said nothing. What to say really, if he was stating the obvious. She felt so giddy next to her cowboy. It was ridiculous, a woman her age, acting like a schoolgirl.

He must have seen how truly happy she was and continued, "I'm glad for you. And I was wrong after all, it wasn't just sex," he added, smirking at her. He couldn't resist.

"Wait, we have almost finished the bottle, but we didn't toast yet," he pointed out. "Let's make it official then," he said, filling their glasses once again. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. -"

"Don't you dare say it!" she almost shouted at him. She couldn't believe she had fallen into his trap.

"Oh, come on, it sounds perfect! Listen: McVeigh/Gardner, it has certain a ring to it," he said, trying to convince her of the most absurd idea she had heard in a long time.

"Will, I swear, I will hurt you. Badly." If looks could kill, he was already six feet under.

"No, really, think about it. I can call the design agency and ask them to create the new logo for the firm. MG and Associates. Can you imagine? Big silver letters at the reception...It will look great," he raised his hands, making big gestures, as describing a film title on a marquee. _What a terrible actor he was_.

"Yes, I can imagine the fortune we would spend on changing all the paperwork!" Diane tried to be practical, but it didn't work.

"You know how much it will cost? So you are thinking about changing your name..." It sounded more like an accusation than a question coming from him. Diane silently kicked herself. The alcohol was slowing her down. She used to be wittier and quicker at this game.

"Hey," Will and Diane turned their heads to the guest that joined them.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? When did you arrive?" _Was that her voice? Why did she sound so desperate and loud?_

"Just now. I went home and You weren't there. And since we agreed that if you weren't at home by 9, I would pick you up at work, here I am," he said, hands on hips. "I tried to call you, but it went to voice mail."

Diane saw Will staring at Kurt first and then at her. She knew he was loving the shocked look on her face. He turned back to Kurt, extending his right hand. "Hey, congratulations by the way. I am very happy for you two. We were celebrating the news."

Kurt returned the handshake. She was sure he had noticed the empty bottle on the table and she felt her cheeks burn.

"Yeah, it just happened," Kurt turned to Diane and smiled at her. He didn't want to say too much, as he knew how she valued her private life. She took that as a cue and put her glass down. She quickly turned back to her table to collect her things.

"I didn't realize it was that late, sorry," She knew it was a lousy excuse to end the night. Diane crossed the room again and stood by Kurt's side, giving him her coat. He didn't need any explanation and helped her put it on.

"So, what's the plan for this weekend? Maybe the three of us can have that celebratory dinner on Saturday?" Will teased, making Diane blush deeply. Why was she so easily embarrassed when the main subject was Kurt McVeigh?

"We can't tomorrow. We are going to the farm for the weekend," Diane dismissed the idea. She didn't want to share her relationship with anyone, at least not for now. Everything was too new, even for her.

"Shoot training?" Will added, his eyes shifting to Kurt.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Diane rolled her eyes at him, but missed Kurt's side smile at Will.

She entwined her arms around Kurt's and squeezed it lightly, silently asking him to help her. "It's getting late, we better go. Justice didn't have her dinner yet," Kurt said, turning back to her. When he chuckled, she noticed how tipsy she felt. He probably knew what that meant: she was going to ravish him once they reach home.

"Don't worry, pal. I will make sure she doesn't stay too long from now on as now she has somebody to go home to," Will said, making Diane give him another deathly look. He was doomed.

"Thank you for that. I appreciate it," Kurt replied, with a look of gratitude at Will.

"Men and their pacts. Why are you always protecting each other?" Diane looked at one another, shaking her head. That had always annoyed her. "Ok, time to go. I guess I will see you on Monday then." They started to exit her office and heard Will shout back at them.

"Hey, don't forget about my offer! Think about it: we can change the letterhead in just a few weeks. McVeigh/Gardner is not that bad!" He heard Diane's theatrical sight as the couple walked through the corridors. "Enjoy your weekend!"

When they reached the elevator, Kurt pressed the button and waited. He then turned to her, his hand at her hip, snaking around her waist. He then laid his other hand gently on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her.

He smirked at her, carefully removing the hair from her forehead and placing it behind her ear. "He's right, you know. It does sound good."

"What?" Diane slowly opened her eyes, smiling dreamily at him.

"The name," Kurt continued, chuckling, "I kind of like you being Mrs. Diane McV… Ouch!"

"Hon, don't you dare mention that. Ever. Again."

THE END


End file.
